


Tumblr Prompt 7

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel prompt: their first time going all the way? Maybe Dean running his hands over Cas' back and feeling wings and them both being surprised and all "omghow"? Extremely gross, squishy romantic dialogue? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 7

Cas and Dean had been together for about a month when they finally decided to go all the way. Cas was new to all of this “relationship stuff” and Dean wanted to take it slow. Although Dean wanted nothing more than to just throw Cas down on the bed and fuck him, Dean also wanted to put some care into the relationship. He needed Cas to know that he was in it for the long run.

Cas and Dean were in a stingy motel room, their bodies sinking onto the bed that they were sharing. Since they’d started this...whatever it was, Sam had insisted upon getting separate rooms.

“Dean…” Cas’ voice was breathy and soft, almost inaudible. Dean was on top of him and Cas’ legs were wrapped around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer. “Dean, I can’t wait any longer. Please…”

Dean stopped his attack on Castiel’s neck and picked up his head to look down at the angel. “Cas, are you--”

“Yes, I’m sure, Dean,” Cas said quickly, his eyes shining with want and lust and...something more that Dean wasn’t quite ready to approach yet.

“Okay…okay, Cas. I’ve got you.” Dean began stripping Cas of his clothes, letting the fabrics travel sensuously over Cas’ skin. This was special and Dean wanted it to be perfect for Castiel. 

The angel soon caught on and began taking off Dean’s clothes. He hadn’t imagined it this way. He thought that Dean would be in a hurry, growling and tearing at his clothes. Cas liked this, though; the slow, tender movements of Dean’s hands against his body.

Dean reached down into his duffel and pulled out a small bottle of lube, opening it up and covering his fingers. “Just relax,” Dean said softly, moving his fingers down between Cas’ legs. “This might feel a little weird and if you want me to stop, tell me.” And with that, Dean was slipping one finger into Cas.

Cas squirmed beneath the hunter, his eyes falling shut. This felt strange. Not good and not bad, just strange. After a few moments, Dean slid in a second finger and Cas hissed, clutching Dean’s arm.

“It’s okay, angel,” Dean whispered, leaning down to pepper light kisses along Cas’ neck. “I’ve got you, baby.” Dean moved his fingers slowly, crooking them a bit to find Cas’ sweet spot. When he did, Cas yelped in pleasure, his eyes flying open.

“Dean! Do that again, Dean,” Cas pleaded, relaxing back into the bed. Dean did just that, scissoring his fingers, making Cas nice and slick.

After a while, Cas began squirming and begging for more. Dean sat back on the bed and slicked himself with lube, groaning softly as his hand came into contact with his aching cock. Suddenly, Cas was on top of him, straddling Dean, clenching his thighs around the hunter’s.

“Now, Dean,” the angel growled, tugging at Dean’s short hair. The sight of Dean’s hand running over his cock had caused Cas’ stomach to jump and he needed Dean. More than anything. Dean smiled at Cas’ enthusiasm, positioning himself so that he could slide into Cas.

“You ready, baby?” Dean’s voice was soft as he placed his hands on Cas’ hips. With an nod from the angel, Dean was sliding in to that tight, slick heat. Cas’ head tilted back with the slight burn, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Dean didn’t entirely realize what’s happening until he was buried inside Cas, his hands tracing over Castiel’s back. When Cas whispered Dean’s name, it hit him. He had Cas on top of him, breath hitching, eyes wide and pupils blown, pink blush following the contours of his cheekbones down to his chest. Dean was having sex with Cas, his angel, and his chest crumples and is pierced with an ache so fierce that it resounds all the way down to his bones. His throat seized and he’s whispering Cas’ name over and over again. 

Cas is now rocking back and forth, slowly lifting off of Dean’s cock before sliding back down again, obscenely sinful groans falling from his lips. Dean’s hands are gripping Cas’ back when suddenly Cas’ wings unfurled from his back.

Dean’s eyes widened in awe, staring up at the massive wings. “How?” he whispered, positive that his eyes should have been burned out by now.

“Profound bond,” Cas merely answered, placing his hand over the handprint on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean had always thought that Cas’ wings were black. Never had he been so wrong. Yes, there was black. But there were also streaks of the darkest plum, speckles of silver, splashes of pewter. There were tips of silver that glinted in the low lighting. And they were the sexiest things that Dean had ever seen.

Dean reached for them greedily as Cas began riding Dean once more. His fingers ran through the silky soft feathers, inhaling the sweet scent of the plumage. Cas moaned, causing the wings to quiver in Dean’s hands.

“How’s that feel, angel?” Dean asked, his voice low and raspy. He rested his forehead against Cas’, gently tangling his fingers in the mass of feathers, careful not to pull any out. To damage such a perfect set would be a sin.

Cas was at a loss for words as he rocked back and forth, Dean picking up his own hips to meet Cas’ movements. The two moved in unison, Dean’s fingers raking through the glorious wings protruding from Castiel’s back.

Dean could feel his orgasm building and he dropped one hand to Cas’ aching cock, stroking it in tandem with their thrusts.

“Dean...Dean I feel...I feel like I’m going to explode…I…” Cas’ face was panicked as an unfamiliar sensation rushed over him and his muscles tightened. 

“Let it go, baby,” Dean whispered, his own balls tightening as he thrust up into his angel. “I’ve got you. Just let it go.”

The room was filled with cries of Dean and Cas as the two climaxed together, Dean’s hand flexing around Cas’ feather and Cas’ hand flexing over the handprint.

They fell onto the bed in a heap of feathers and sheets, Dean sprawled comfortably on top of Cas. Castiel’s wings came up around Dean, tickling his sweaty skin as they settled down around the hunter.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, tilting up his head from Cas’ chest. Cas smiled down at Dean, his arms and wings tightening around his hunter.

“I know, Dean. I know you love me.” Dean’s eyes widened at this and his heart skipped a few beats. He stared at Cas blankly for a moment before settling down against the warm feathers surrounding him.

“I do love you, Cas. More than anything.”


End file.
